Trundle/História
| gender = male | race = Troll Gélido | birthplace = Freljord | residence = Freljord | occupation = Líder dos Trolls | faction = Praeglacius | a1 = Lissandra | r1 = Ashe | r2 = Sejuani }} História História Atual= Trundle é um troll grosseiro e desonesto com traços perniciosos. Não há nada que ele não possa espancar até a obediência e submissão à sua vontade, nem mesmo o próprio gelo. Com seu gigantesco porrete de gelo, ele congela a espinha de seus inimigos e os atravessa com estilhaços afiados de gelo. Feroz e territorial, Trundle persegue qualquer um que seja tolo o suficiente para adentrar seus domínios e gargalha conforme eles sangram pela tundra. A tribo guerreira de Trundle foi, outrora, liderada por um chefe tolo e covarde. Sob as ordens de um líder tão fraco, Trundle temia que ele e sua espécie não passariam de presas para outras hordas de trolls espalhados pela tundra. Os confrontos, no entanto, acabaram em humilhação. Trundle fez algo que não era comum para sua espécie: em vez de recorrer aos seus punhos, ele recorreu à inteligência. Matutando com seus pés peludos, ele inventou uma história sobre os líderes trolls do passado, dizendo que eles empunhavam armamentos de grande poder como símbolos de seu direito a governar. Embora tenha acabado de inventar a história, ele sustentou que, caso encontrasse ou roubasse um armamento assim, se tornaria o líder justificado de sua tribo. Os trolls acreditavam nele, mas ninguém pensava que ele seria capaz de se comprometer a tal desafio. Sabendo que o troll orgulhoso morreria tentando, o chefe tolo aceitou e Trundle partiu ao som familiar dos risos. Sozinho, mas destemido, ele se aventurou pelo mundo agourento da tenebrosa . Lá, escondido entre muitos segredos ancestrais e perigosos, ele planejava encontrar uma arma para servir de prova a sua história elaborada. Ele superou os guardas da Bruxa Gélida e também suas armadilhas de magia negra, mas nada que ele encontrou demonstraria o poder que ele descreveu à sua tribo. Enfim, ele encontrou um prêmio inesperado: um bastão mágico e gigantesco de Gelo Verdadeiro, que nunca derrete. Empunhando-o, ficou maravilhado com o poder gelado que nele existia. Foi quando a enraivecida Bruxa apareceu. Conforme ela conjurava sua magia negra, Trundle acreditava ter encontrado seu fim e ter falhado com seu povo, mas outra ideia brilhante lhe ocorreu. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele propôs um acordo à Bruxa Gélida: um exército de trolls lhe seria muito mais útil do que o cadáver de um único troll. Quando Trundle retornou a sua tribo, seus companheiros trolls se curvaram à sua conquista. Batizando sua arma de Boneshiver, ele aguardou um momento para aproveitar do choque estampado no rosto de seu chefe antes de dominá-lo. Buscando o comando, Trundle anunciou que não haveria mais chefes - somente um Rei Troll perante a quem todos se ajoelhariam. Os trolls se reagruparam atrás de sua confiança, seu novo líder, e se prepararam para a guerra que se aproximava. Com Trundle liderando a investida, a hora dos trolls finalmente havia chegado. 70px|left "Passe a perna em todo mundo que não puder descer o porrete, e desça o porrete em todo mundo que não puder passar a perna." |-|História Antiga= Trolls nunca foram criaturas apreciadas em Valoran. De forma geral, eles são selvagens, canibais, e sorrateiros. São criaturas relegadas aos recessos sombrios do mundo, escondidos dos seres mais inteligentes. Apesar de sua natureza maligna, os Ruhgosk nunca mereceram o destino que era reservado a eles. Há muitas gerações, um maldoso necromante conhecido Hakolin, o Bonecrafter tentou aprisionar a tribo Ruhgosk. Estes trolls são mais educados que os demais, apesar de ainda serem considerados rudes pelos humanos. Os Ruhgosk enfrentaram com unhas e dentes o necromante, conseguindo expulsá-lo de sua terra. Como presente de despedida, Hakolin lançou sobre os trolls uma doença hansênica, deixando a tribo para sempre amaldiçoada. A lepra teria apodrecido suas peles até a morte, se não fosse pela capacidade natural dos trolls de se regenerarem. Ficando presos para sempre num estado de apodrecimento, os Ruhgosk enfrentaram sua maldição sempre em busca de uma cura, mas nunca a encontraram. Um sábio xamã Ruhgosk descobriu que poderia magicamente prender toda doença em apenas um troll, se encontrasse um que pudesse aguentar o fardo de possuir a doença de toda tribo sozinho. Mas não havia um troll assim... até o nascimento de Trundle. Sua habilidade de regeneração era tamanha que ele parecia não ter a doença. Quando Trundle cresceu, compreendeu seu dom e o que poderia fazer por sua tribo. Chegando a uma certa idade, ele pegou toda maldição de sua tribo em um ritual de escaldante agonia. Após o ritual do xamã, Trundle se tornou uma criatura horrível cuja pele se desprendia do corpo para logo em seguida se regenerar em um ciclo sem fim. Ele entrou para League of Legends na esperança de encontrar alguém para acabar com a maldição de uma vez por todas. 70px|left "Eu aprendi uma coisa ou duas sobre a dor. Deixe eu lhe mostrar!" Citações Default= ;Ao ser selecionado * ;Atacando * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movimento * * * * * * * * * * ;Provocação * * * ;Piada * * * ;Risada * * * * ;Ao usar * * ;Ao usar * * * ;Ao usar em * ;Ao usar em * ;Ao usar em * ;Ao usar em * ;Ao usar em * ;Ao usar em * ;Ao usar em * ;Upon dying * |-| Traditional Trundle= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * Respostas do Co-op vs. AI '''Match start' *"Eu tomei até banho para esta luta!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Don't start trollin me, please." Desenvolvimento * O design de Trundle foi feito por Geeves. Trundle TraditionalSkin.jpg|Original Classic Splash Art Trundle Baseball concept.jpg|Lil' Slugger Trundle model Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: Champions in the League of Legends come in all shapes and sizes. Whether you're a fan of huge, hulking, stone giants; sinister, lithe femme fatales; awesome, mighty warriors; or aberrant, horrific creatures, we try to represent them all under one roof. And while we're on the subject of aberrant, horrific creatures, allow me to give you a glimpse of our next champion. Meet Trundle, the Cursed Troll. He's hideous, and very possibly diseased, so he wanted me to let you know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Unless, of course, that cover is snarling and wielding a club. Then you might be onto something.Champion Sneak Peek: Trundle, the Cursed Troll at LeagueofLegends.com Upgrade Visual: Trundle, o Troll Amaldiçoado Post feito por Jigu:Jornada a Freljord III: o Rei Troll O que é isso...? Isso é... um troll? O que um troll está fazendo em Freljord? A gente está... trollando vocês? Em uma nota mais séria, alguns de vocës provavelmente chutarão que se há um troll e ele está com uma clava... é o Trundle! Então quisermos te dar um gostinho do que está por vir, especificamente o relançamento de Trundle e sua reimaginação do norte gelado. Enquanto o Trundle antigo certamente tinha narrativa e design visual únicos, sempre achamos que ele estava desconectado do resto do mundo. Isto inibiu a quantidade de histórias que poderíamos contar com Trundle e, bem, queremos contar histórias sobre ele. As mudanças vindouras de Trundle incluem uma atualização da mecânica de jogo (está mais para uma melhoria de qualidade do que um retrabalho - similar em escopo às mudanças que fizermos em Taric na atualização 3.03, uma nova estética com temática de gelo (como se vocês já não tivessem sacado) e uma nova história que liga Trundle ao conflito crescente em Freljord. Fique ligado nas próximas semanas, pois temos planos para Trundle - sem contar que Trundle tem seus próprios planos! Você terá que esperar para saber mais, mas aqui vai algo para você. Assim como no relançamento de Karma, qualquer jogador que tiver Trundle antes de seu relançamento receberá, gratuitamente, esta skin Trundle Tradicional (isso soa bem): Trundle Screenshots.jpg Patch history ** Slow refresh rate reduced to 0.25 seconds. V3.6: Rework * ** Renamed * ** Renamed ** Damage adjusted to % attack damage)}} from % attack damage)}}. ** Now slows target by 75% for 0.1 seconds on hit. ** Animation speed scales with Trundle's attack speed. * ** Renamed ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Now grants % increased healing to Trundle. ** No longer grants tenacity. * ** Renamed ** Now interrupts channels. ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 6.5. * ** Renamed ** Initial damage and drain over time changed to % max health damage from ). ** Initial armor and magic resist steal and drain over time adjusted to 20% from %. ** Drain over time effect now applies over 4 seconds and keeps the stats for another 4 seconds afterwards instead of draining over 6 seconds. V3.5: * ** Fixed a bug where Pillar of Filth could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as . V1.0.0.150: * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** Cast animation no longer locks Trundle out of using other abilities. V1.0.0.131: * ** CC reduction now applies to silences and blinds. V1.0.0.129: * ** Now additionally reduces the effect of silences and blinds, but no longer allow him to walk through persistent slowing fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ie: Tenacity). V1.0.0.123: * Fixed a bug where was not blocked by spell shields. V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug where the particle for could queue up in the fog of war. V1.0.0.116: * Fixed a bug where could be dodged. V1.0.0.106: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he heals for a percentage of their maximum health. * (Q) ** Trundle bites his opponent, dealing damage and sapping some of their attack damage. * (W) ** Trundle infects a target location with his curse, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while on it. * (E) ** Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units. * (Ultimate) ** Trundle immediately steals his target's health and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance. Over the next six seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled. }} Referências Categoria:História dos Personagens